Drabbles of The Lives of the Ex-Fugitives
by Ginger-Snapp
Summary: On the Run - what happens to Meg, Aiden, and all those lucky (or unlucky) individuals they met along the way? Drabbles on the lives of the Falconers before, after, and during their flight for their lives.


**Drabbles of The Lives of the Ex-Fugitives**

Ginger-Snapp

These are some missing scenes, continuations, and short pieces about the lives of characters involved in the Gordan Korman series, On The Run. I will explain in each one when it occurs and maybe a short blurb about the characters or situation if warranted. There will be no self insertions or original characters (unless it is just to shed some light on a main character) so please do not worry about reading something out of a middle school lit project.

Also I don't currently have a beta so feel free to make corrections when you r&r.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the On the Run series, or any of its related characters, story-lines, etc. All of that is written and owned by the talented YA author, Gordan Korman. These stories are meant only for fun and for thought, and are not for profit in any way.

_Mac Mulvey's at it Again_

_Not too long after the Falconers have returned home_

His fingers moved sluggishly over the keyboard, like he was still getting used to it again. It was interesting to watch, thought Meg. They all had certainly gone through interesting changes after their respective ordeals. Aiden still looked for exits in every building they entered together. Meg could be roused from sleep at the smallest sound. Apparently not using a computer for a year had dampened her father's confidence in typing without looking. But slowly words sprawled across the word processor as she read over his shoulder:

Mac looked desperately around – the crazed Scotsman was feet away, roaring his fury like the bears that haunt the woods of his homeland. Where could he hide on this Belgian street full of airy cafes and tourist attractions? People were starting to scatter in face of this kilted monster, leaving the path to him wide open. Where to hide where to hide where to hide wher

It was obvious now that her father was no longer typing out Mac's but his own thoughts.

"How about a movie theater?"

He jerked around, startled she had even been there. Meg hadn't meant to be so silent. "What was that, sweetheart?" His hair had grown back enough from the prison cut to hang in his eyes, and brushing it away was becoming a new habit for him. It was something she sympathized with, her last dye job still black at the tips of her hair.

"Well, Mac could hide in a movie theater. If its a tourist town, there has to be a theater near by. He can duck in and just watch the show while he lays low, as long as he not too tall." Her father just stared at her blankly, his mouth falling open slightly in surprise at his 11 year old daughter. "What?" she said defensively, bringing her bowl of mac and cheese closer to her chest. "Aiden used to say it was a great plan. Somewhere dark, quiet, where people only see the back of your head."

There was another moment of silence, and then a series of short blusters that might have been protests. Meg silenced these with a wave of her hand, now containing a loaded fork-full of cheese covered noodles. "I'm just saying. I used it in Boston. If you're on the run, never underestimate the luxury of staying seated for two hours. Not everything is all drama an glamor, Dad."

After a moment, her father thanked her, and turned to add in her suggestion. It didn't really matter much anyways, no one would be reading this novel. No one would be publishing anymore novels under the Falconer name now that it had become notorious in so many different ways. But somehow John Falconer was still having trouble processing that his children could now act as research resources on how to write murder mystery novels.

_Not great, I know. I never know how to end a drabble. But anyways, I love it when people don't really understand how much a part of their lives this becomes. _

_Read and Review, or dont. I just wanted to add a little to this fandom as it is interesting to me. _


End file.
